


Feeling Loveable

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Bromance to Romance, Consensual, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentle Dom Jughead, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Staring, Touching, Vanilla Milkshakes, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Their feelings came out that late evening while staring at each other, through soft kissing and warm cuddling.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Feeling Loveable

**Author's Note:**

> 'You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece. And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink. Everything is blue. And now I'm covered in the colors. You were red, and you liked me because I was blue. But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky.' 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> I finally started watching Riverdale :) ♥️ I just wanted to write something with these two 💙 Don't get me wrong, I still ship Jughead with Betty, but I also find him adorable with Archie 💜 
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy/love reading this one-shot of mine I wrote ❦

It was late in the evening, on that Friday, it's getting darker and colder out. 

These two guys were hanging out at the diner like usual, having a great time together, without the girls this time around. 

Both of them talked to each other, laughing and smiling. They drank down their vanilla milkshakes, that sweet taste was so good, they both love it. 

Eventually, after awhile, they're leaving together. They headed back to Archie's place. They would be by themselves, since his dad wasn't there. 

They went upstairs and into Archie's room. 

Archie had stripped off his jacket, throwing it somewhere else. He sat down on the end of his bed, while he grabbed his guitar and started playing it, soft music from that guitar. 

Jughead liked it, as he listened now. He was staring at the ceiling, getting deep in his thoughts, his mind faded again. He closed his greenish blue eyes, after that, this relaxed him. 

He was thinking about him. He had feelings for the other male, he had admitted and accepted it, about himself liking Archie. He loves to be around him. He felt warmer than ever inside with him. He wanted him. But probably could never have Archie. His mind was all on _him_. 

Sure, he cared for Betty, but she was just his close friend. He feels different with Archie. He knew that Archie felt the same way about him and Victoria, maybe. He cares for her yet loves him. 

That's what Jughead hoped. 

Jughead takes a breath. He snaps out of it, trying not to think about all this, for now. He just wants that quietness. 

Which he got, eventually. 

Everything felt a bit peaceful as they're alone together. 

That moonlight shined down and in through those curtains of the open window. It illuminated everything in there, even these two young guys. 

A nice silence between them, after Archie had put his guitar down. 

Archie gazed over at him, it seemed like his stare was on Jughead and he didn't know why ethier. He felt something for him, he knows it. But what exactly? 

Jughead noticed that, this other male staring at him, so he decided to do something about all of that. Before he would lose his mind with these thoughts about Archie. He needs him, wanting _him_.. 

He walked over to him. He does something, before he loses his nerve to or Archie to say anything. He didn't give him a second to even talk. 

Jughead leaned down, over him (from where Archie was still sitting down on the edge of that bed). He kissed him, feeling those smooth lips. He pulled apart from him for just a second. He breathed softly. 

Archie let out some breaths too, relaxing now. He didn't push him away at all. He just looked at him. "Jughead.." he said

Jughead also whispered to him. "..Archie." 

Then, he pushed Archie down onto the bed, getting on top of him. He was kissing him as well once more. 

They both hum in that kiss. It was passionate, loving. They showed their feelings for each other through actions instead of words. 

Archie was lying there, on his back and on the bed. He wraps his arms around Jughead's shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

Jughead didn't seem to mind this, letting him do that, as he does what he wants too. He kept kissing Archie. He also touched him. He was putting his hand in the other male's shirt. He's feeling Archie's soft and warm, white skin. He was loving it, touching him. 

Archie was breathing, in a quiet way. He lets out some hums. He loves Jughead's gentle touch. He almost wanted more, but for now, he just enjoyed this. He touched Jughead as well, on that pale skinned neck. 

They both keep this kiss going for a bit longer, not even breaking it to breathe, yet. 

Jughead deepened it. He puts his tongue in Archie's slightly opened mouth. He rubbed that tongue with Archie's. 

He tasted him, in love with it, feeling intoxicated just by this. He was tasting this sweetness from him. 

Archie felt the same. He held in a moan, he had almost arched himself too. But he was staying where he was, he hadn't moved an inch from that. 

Jughead was glad about this. He kept giving him affection. He's showing Archie how he felt for him, slowly and surely. He loves that Archie made him feel the same way too. 

He pinned Archie under him. He had finally pulled apart from that kiss as well. 

They are both panting softly, their breathing mixed, feeling and hearing each other's heartbeats too. So calm and silent, yet nice to hear. To feel all this, that love.. They felt it, breathless already. 

At this moment, they promised each other (through thinking it) to never leave one another. 

Jughead leans down, over Archie again now. He felt that warm body. He also kissed Archie's neck, gently, resisting the slight urge and temptation to leave marks on him. 

Archie made a low noise at that. He blushed darkly. 

Which Jughead takes in, especially this lovely sight of him as Archie appeared slightly flustered, loving it. 

Jughead smiled softly. He gave another kiss to him on the lips. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Archie's eyes. He also puts his fingers through that red hair of this other male's, in a gentle way again now. 

Archie hummed in it. In that kiss between them. He had a smile too. He takes that beanie off Jughead, throwing it on the end of this bed. He was putting his own fingers through that raven black hair, feeling the softness of those dark locks. It felt nice, liking touching him like this. 

Jughead didn't seem to mind it much, letting him do what he wants, with a slight smile. 

Archie kept his smile too. He was staring at Jughead as well, quietly. Into Jughead's eyes, that he really loves, secretly. He would keep this for his own thoughts only. He was just silent as he was lying with him. 

Jughead pulled apart, for just a second again. He lays down with Archie, next to him now. 

They pull away once again. They stayed there, like this, for a bit. In that silence (except for their quiet breaths mixing). It's nice. 

Both of these guys are lying on that comfy bed, surrounded by soft pillows and blankets. They get comfortable with one another. 

It was a comforting feeling, staying with each other, not being alone anymore. 

They shared one last kiss, then they started cuddling. They snuggled closely. They take in that warmth and their sweet scents from one another. They're both loving this intimacy, that closeness they have. They are gazing at each other. Their hearts beating, every breath from them, was silent. They felt loved, warm with being ever so close, a very nice feeling. They both thought this. They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, for awhile. 

After that, they had closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep together. Silently, also peacefully. It was like this for the rest of that quiet night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
